He's mine! (BakuDekuTodo)
by ZiaTheDiva
Summary: What would you do if you had two hot guys following you around 24-7? Izuku Midoriya doesn't have a clue. Katsuki Bakugou and Shouto Todoroki are both in live with Izuku, but he's to dense to notice. Izuku just wants to become a hero, but the boys don't ever relize this. How will this story plan out?
1. Chapter 1

**I am back again with another amazing BakuDekuT odo story. Please enjoy!**

In a certain apartment, in a certain room, an alarm was going off. Someone groans and turns the alarm off. This is none other than Izuku Midoriya. He had innocent green eyes and a fluffy curly mass of green hair. He slowly climbed out of his warm comfy bed and got dressed. Today was his first day at U.A. Highschool.

He had passed the entrance exams into the school along with other students. He rubbed his eyes and walked downstairs, where he was greeted by his mom Inko Midoriya. There was breakfast set out for him and his stomach grumbled right as he saw the food.

"Good morning mom. The food looks great!" He said as he sat down to eat. His mom smiled at the boy as she began cleaning around the house.

"Izuku sweetheart, remember to call me if your staying late and be sure to pay attention in class." Inko said to her son as he stood up to put his dishes away.

"I know mom. I'm a future hero! I will always be foc-" He felt his phone alarm go off. "That's my alarm I need to go now bye!" He kisses his mother on the cheek and headed straight out of the door. Inko sighed with a smile

_They grow up so fast, don't they?_

—

Izuku was almost at the building when a boy that he knew was in his class walked up to him.

"Are you Izuku Midoriya?" The two hair colored boy asked him.

"Ya I am. You must be Shoto Todoroki, am I right?" He said as he looked up at the taller boy.

"Yes I am. Your in the hero course correct?" Todoroki asked.

"Yes and I take it you are too?" Izuku replied back. Todoroki nodded his head. He looked over his shoulder and saw a raging blonde boy running over to them.

"DEKUUUUUUUUU!" Yelled the raging blonde. Izuku sighed and turned around. Shoto, slightly concerned about the green-ets being, turned around with him.

"Yes Kacchan?" He replied back to the blonde. He instantly calmed down after looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Why'd you fucking leave without me you little shit!" The blonde exclaimed. "I went to your house but your mom said you already fucking left!" He yelled once again.

Izuku laughed at the blondes stupidness. Both Todoroki and the apparent Kacchan blushed slightly at the beautiful laugh he had.

"If you checked your phone, we had the conversation about us meeting at school." He said with a smile on his round face.

"This scene is very funny you two, but if we don't hurry, we will be late on our first day." Said the monotone voice of Todoroki.

"True! Come one you two!" Izuku yelled as he ran to class. The two boys ran after him, smiling inwardly to themselves.

—

"Alright class. I am your teacher Shota Aizawa. You better behave in my class or I will expel everyone of you little kids." Said the teacher. He climbed out of his little sleeping bag and stood up.

"Okay everyone go to your locker room and change into your gym outfits. We are going to the field to learn everyone's quirk."

Everyone quickly left the room and got changed not wanting anyone to get expelled. As our three main characters walked into the locker rooms, they instantly felt cold. The locker rooms were freezing! Izuku quickly stripped himself of his school clothes and put on his gym clothes. He wasn't ripped like most of the guys, but he had a good strong chest.

_Damn Izuku. I just met you and I already want in your pants. _

_Stupid shitty Deku. Don't show off your body to anyone but me!_

"Come one guys! Y'all are taking forever!" Yelled Izuku. The two blushed and began to quickly change. Thy rushed out onto the field and began getting ready. They didn't want to get in trouble

—

**How was that? I think I like this story a lot. It embraces our little Izuku's not so innocent side! Oh how I love to write. I was also thinking of writing a Saiki K. Story. If you know that anime, what Ship should I do?**

**Oh well good bye now! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you KnightLawn so much for that kind review! It really made my day!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own MHA I only own the story line!**

**I have a wattpad account called IkImUglyIsBack. So if you have wattpad please go read my story's!**

**I will try to keep it as plot line-ish as I can! Some people might be out of character. **

—

"I am physically and mentally exhausted." Said a girl with brunette hair to Izuku. This was Ochako Uraraka. She had an amazing figure and was really kind. Almost like a female Izuku!

"Me too !" Said A male in glasses. His name was Tenya Iida. He was doing some weird arm movements moving them up and down in a 90 degree angle. Izuku figured that he did this to help his speed related quirk.

"I'm tired as well, but we have to go forward to be heroes! We can't just give up because we're tired!" Izuku put a hand on his two new friends shoulders, which made Ochako blush(Bakugou and Todoroki raged at this), and made Tenya smile.

"Bakugo! Todoroki! Come here!" Izuku said to the two boys behind them. His two new friends froze up as they saw Bakugou walk towards them. He was like a dragon. Majestic but terrifying.

"What do you want Shitty Deku?" He said as he walked In between where Izuku had his hand on Ochako. This made the girl a little ticked off. What kind of guy does that to a lady?

"Hello Izuku." Came the monotone voice of Todoroki. He did the same thing that Bakugou Did, but to Tenya. This led to Iida's protest.

"That's not very hero like of you Katsuki because you shouldn't have walked between Izuku and them what if there dating?" He stated. This made Katsuki's heart tremble. Izuku had a good body and was both cute and hot at times, so he would have no problem getting a girlfriend.

"Yay! That's not very nice!" Said the brunette. What made Todoroki mad was that she didn't even brush away the fact that she was dating HIS Izuku!

"Who would date this shitty nerd? He such a loser!" He said. He didn't mean it though. He wanted to do more than just date this Shity Deku.

_I wanna mark him and take him as mine_

"Guys…" came the quite voice of Izuku. His face was read, but not because of him being accused of dating Ochako, it was because Bakugou' Shan's has slipped around his waist, and was holding him tight.

"Katsuki, I think Izuku could date anyone. Even boys." He said. This made Ochako jump. Izuku was too strong to be gay! He obviously only liked girls.

Izuku blushed deeper as Todoroki's hand slipped by his shoulders, holding him there as well. He wanted to say something, so he mutters guys again.

Sadly, no one heard our little sweet cake and kept on arguing. He got upset, and yelled.

"GUYS!"

That was when the two boys noticed each other's arms around him. Bakugou noticed Todoroki's and Todoroki noticed Bakugou's.

"Yes Izuku?" Ochako asked sweetly, trying to flatter him with her _kindness. _

"Guys…"

—

**Haha! You will have to wait until next time! My update schedule should be on weekends, but it's really whenever I can. I'm in college on my first year and it's getting a pain in my ass. **

**Leave questions and reviews in the comments! I'm looking for some good criticism!**

**-ZiaTheDiva **


End file.
